monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: G-rank Blademaster Armor
A list of all the G-rank Blademaster Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. For Editors: To add an Armor to this page, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor List Format. To create an individual Armor Article, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor Set Format. These Templates have documentations inside to list all the possible parameters that can be used. __TOC__ Rare 8 Bnahabra X Armor / ブナハＸシリーズ Slagtoth X Armor / ズワロＸシリーズ Rhenoplos X Armor / リノプロＸシリーズ Ioprey X Armor / イーオスＸシリーズ Cephalos X Armor / ガレオスＸシーリズ Lagombi X Armor / ウルクＸシリーズ Kecha X Armor / ケチャＸシリーズ Kecha Z Armor / ケチャＺシリーズ Conga X Armor / コンガＸシリーズ Conga Z Armor / コンガＺシリーズ Gypceros X Armor / ゲリョスＸシリーズ Gypceros Z Armor / ゲリョスＺシリーズ Hermitaur X Armor / ザザミＸシリーズ Hermitaur Z Armor / ザザミＺシリーズ Tetsucabra X Armor / カブラＸシリーズ Tetsucabra Z Armor / カブラＺシリーズ Nerscylla X Armor / スキュラＸシリーズ Zamtrios X Armor / ザボアＸシリーズ Zamtrios Z Armor / ザボアＺシリーズ Najarala X Armor / ガララＸシリーズ Najarala Z Armor / ガララＺシリーズ Khezu X Armor / フルフルＸシリーズ Khezu Z Armor / フルフルＺシリーズ Rathian X Armor / レイアＸシリーズ Rath Heart Z Armor / リオハートＺシリーズ Velociprey X Armor / ランポスＸシリーズ Kut Ku X Armor / クックＸシリーズ Kut-Ku Z Armor / クックＺシリーズ Basarios X Armor / バサルＸシリーズ Basarios Z Armor / バサルＺシリーズ Qurupeco X Armor / ペッコＸシリーズ Barroth X Armor / ボロスＸシリーズ Gobul X Armor / ガブルＸシリーズ Nibelsnarf X Armor / ハプルＸシリーズ Barioth X Armor / ベリオＸシリーズ Agnaktor X Armor / アグナＸシリーズ Plesioth Z Armor / ガノスＺシリーズ Kita Star Armor / ホクシンシリーズ Obituary X Armor / オウビートＸシリーズ Butterfly X Armor / パピメルＸシリーズ Aelucanth X Armor / ロワーガＸシリーズ Rhopessa X Armor / ファルメルＸシリーズ Guardian X Armor / ガーディアンＸシリーズ Helper X Armor / ヘルパーＸシリーズ Rare 9 Regios X Armor / レギオスＸシリーズ Nerscylla Z Armor / スキュラＺシリーズ Rathalos X Armor / レウスＸシリーズ Rath Soul Z Armor / リオソウルＺシリーズ Tigrex X Armor / レックスＸシリーズ Tigrex Z Armor / レックスＺシリーズ Zinogre X Armor / ジンオウＸシリーズ Zinogre Z Armor / ジンオウＺシリーズ Seltas X Armor / セルタスＸシリーズ Seltas Z Armor / セルタスＺシリーズ Gravios X Armor / グラビドＸシリーズ Gravios Z Armor / グラビドＺシリーズ Diablos X Armor / ディアブロＸシリーズ Diablos Z Armor / ディアブロＺシリーズ Brachydios X Armor / ブラキＸシリーズ Vangis X Armor / バンギスＸシリーズ Chaos Armor / ケイオスシリーズ Nephilim Armor / ネフィリムシリーズ Garuga X Armor / ガルルガＸシリーズ Mono X Armor / モノブロＸシリーズ Monodevil Armor / モノデビルシリーズ Gore X Armor / ゴアＸシリーズ Nargacuga X Armor / ナルガＸシリーズ Lagiacrus X Armor / ラギアＸシリーズ Duramboros X Armor / ドボルＸシリーズ Lava X Armor / ラヴァＸシリーズ Artian X Armor / アーティアＸシリーズ Hawk X Armor / ホークＸシリーズ Lecturer's X Armor / エコールＸシリーズ Ace Armor / エースシリーズ Sororal Armor / クイーンシリーズ Guardian Z Armor / ガーディアンＺシリーズ Helper Z Armor / ヘルパーＺシリーズ G.Knight X Armor / Ｇ・ナイトＸシリーズ Maiden's X Armor / メイドＸシリーズ Rare 10 Arc X Armor / アークＸシリーズ Storge X Armor / フィリアＸシリーズ Grand God's Peer Armor / 斉天・真シリーズ Grand Divine Ire Armor / 怒天・真シリーズ Kushala X Armor / クシャナＸシリーズ Kujula Armor / クジュラシリーズ Kaiser X Armor / カイザーＸシリーズ Grand Mizuha Armor / ミヅハ真シリーズ Grand Gloaming Armor / 残陽・真シリーズ Grand Adamance Armor / 常磐・真シリーズ Gogma Armor / ゴグシリーズ Rebellion Z Armor / リベリオンＺシリーズ Akantor X Armor / アカムトXシリーズ Ukanlos X Armor / ウカムルＸシリーズ Esurient Z Armor / グリードＺシリーズ Excello Z Armor / エクスゼロＺシリーズ Brachydium Armor / ブラキウムシリーズ Wroth Armor / ラースシリーズ Kirin X Armor / キリンＸシリーズ Kirin Z Armor / キリンＺシリーズ Grand Yaksha Armor / 夜叉・真シリーズ Grand Yamato Armor / 大和・真シリーズ Grand Hyuga Armor / 日向・真シリーズ Empress X Armor / エンプレスＸシリーズ Helios X Armor / ヘリオスＸシリーズ Selene X Armor / セレネＸシリーズ EX Auroros Armor / EX暁丸シリーズ EX Borealis Armor / EX凛シリーズ Tempest Armor / 荒天シリーズ Miralis Armor / ミラアルマシリーズ EX Escadora Armor / EXエスカドラシリーズ Star Knight Armor / スターナイトシリーズ Golden Lune Z Armor Armor / Ｇ・ルナＺシリーズ Silver Sol Z Armor / Ｓ・ソルＺシリーズ Rebellion X Armor / リベリオンＸシリーズ Dragon X Armor / ドラゴンＸシリーズ White Fatalis Armor / ミラルーツシリーズ